dmmooverlordfandomcom-20200214-history
Lets Start With Me, Chapter 1: Lets become Adventures
"Lets be honest here, anyone who wants to become a adventures, has to be pretty crazy. Now let me break this down real quick. You want to put on some armor, well most of you want to. There are a few crazies out there who fight in nothing but cloth, but we are not going to go into them. The point is you want to put on some armor and go out and fight monsters. The very thing we built walls to keep out and to protect ourselves from. There is a reason why, every successful human city has a wall. Little villages get stomped, and to be honest the wall itself is starting to become outdated. Look at the dragon kingdom. Well I am going off focus here. The point being that people who put on armor and go out looking for trouble are out right crazy. You just have to accept that fact and keep on moving." "..., who are you talking to", a young maiden as she turned toward me. Her eyes were a mixture of both pity and disgust. A expression I did not know even existed. "I think he was talking to us", spoke the second maiden. Unlike the first she was clad from head to toe in armor. Good armor at that. Not that kind of fantasy junk with cut outs for breast or skimpy bikini armor. This was the real stuff. Gambison as the under layer, chain mail over that, and finally good old plate mail. It was the stuff of my dreams, bu she only had a breast plate and some grieves. Her arms were practically exposed and her feet were only protected by heavy leather boots. A complete waste if you ask me. If your going to armor up you need to do it all the way. "Yeah I figured that", spoke the first maiden. "However I am trying to determine why? It is not like I asked for his opinion." "Maybe he was trying to start a conversation." "Eww, look at him. He does not even own plate armor. Shoot I don't even think that is steel craft. Is that some kind of leather, or maybe paper? I heard that some times that type of armor is made out of paper?" "You mean my samurai armor", I spoke. "Stop right there peasant", spat the armored chick. "We don't actually care what your armor is called or made out of. The point is we don't want to talk to a low class citizen like yourself. We don't care about your thoughts on adventures, nor do we care about you in general. Just go over there in the corner and drink yourself to death." "Oh my, that was harsh, Hilda." "Oh please, it is not like you were being a saint. I just got tired of toying with him and put him in his place." "Pshaw, you all have a tong on you." "Than you for noticing", spoke Hilda as her hand slipped down to her sword belt. It was a motion that I was sure she knew I noticed. A threat, no, a warning. She was expecting retaliation? "Excuse me for wasting your time ..." "Your excused", interrupting the first women. "Now begone. Go off and guard something. I am pretty sure the fool of a noble who hired you would want his meat shield back or something." "..., you do know I am not a guard right." "No one cares peasant", shouted Hilda. "Fine, fine", I spoke as I began to walk away. "If you ever run into trouble you know where to find me." "Pshaw, really! You have to be kidding me. Who would want to hire a useless scum bag like you!" "My lady", spoke Hilda with a soft tone. The maiden looked at her and then at everyone else looking. "Your right. A noblewomen should never raise her voice. Be gone plebeian." "I am not a plebeian", I shouted as I walked away. "I am a adventure!" "wait what", questioned the noblewomen? "Oh so that is why he jumped into the conversation", chuckled Hilda. Category:LordNoodleXIV